


We'll See

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Delirious sets his friend straight, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Luke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: “You and Evan, you guys never, uh, you guys have never.. been together… right?” Luke hated himself as soon as he asked it. Just like when the accusation left his lips when he called Evan a whore, but he had to make sure.Jonathan, had his eyebrows furrowed, “What do you mean?“ Jonathan looked at Luke and Luke could feel the temperature drop when Jonathan understood what he was asking.“Are you asking me if Evan cheated on you with me? Are you implying that Evan would cheat on you?” Jonathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath.“What happened with you two? And why the fuck would you think that if Evan did cheat on you, which he won’t, would he cheat on you with me?”





	

“Luke!” Evan giggled as his boyfriend kissed his stomach while he was trying to send a message to Jon about recording later. Luke smiled at the sound of his cute beloved, and teasingly poked his sides.

Evan yelled and accidently kicked his boyfriend off the bed, he took the opportunity to scramble out of the room and soon the two were running around their house like two kids, laughing and shouting with glee. Luke managed to catch the Asian man and pin him to the wall and peppered him with kisses.

Evan wanted to continue but Jonathan popped up in his head and he remembered he had just asked him to record in a few minutes. Sighing, he pushed Luke away from him all while grumbling about their mutual best friend

Luke chuckled, “Damn, even when he’s not here, Jonathan still manages to cock block us!” He smacked Evan on the ass as they both went to Evan’s office to chat while Evan set up his stuff. They were making plans for the weekend whenever Luke got a text from Jon.

“Babe, Jon says to get your gay ass online and play some GTA. Do you want me to leave?“ Luke sat on the couch Evan had in his office, making his own decision before Evan answered.

Evan smiled sweetly. “No, you can stay. Just don’t be an asshole and do something silly while I’m recording.”

Luke smacked Evan’s ass. “You mean something like that?” “Yes! Don’t do that! Get away from me.” Evan smacked his hand away and Luke laughed at the adorableness of his boyfriend.

While Evan and Del were recording Luke scrolled through twitter and listened to his boyfriend and their best friend be stupid and laugh a lot. He heard Evan say something suggestive in a teasing voice that could be misconstrued as flirty. Luke knew that he shouldn’t feel annoyed at Jonathan because it was more than likely he said something without thinking about it and Evan ran with it.

However, as the game progressed, and more people joined, he noticed that Evan was acting more flirty to everyone in the call. Not only that but when Luke tried to get his attention to let him know he was going to make dinner and all he got in return was a hand wave. Evan was completely ignoring him!

Luke went to the kitchen and took a deep breath. Did he somehow make Evan upset? Evan always smiled and kissed Luke if he left while Evan was recording, and Evan never flirted with anyone since he and Luke started dating. Luke is confident in their relationship and knows Evan loves him, but why is he being so distant.

It wasn’t a problem this morning, but over the past four days Evan got real grumpy and avoided Luke. When Luke confronted him about it, Evan said it was just some stupid issue with work and didn’t want to lash out at Luke. Luke accepted it but he didn’t overlook the fact that his honest, I-don’t-want-to-keep-secrets-from-you Evan, wouldn’t tell him what was on his mind.

He heard Evan walk towards the kitchen and he took a deep breath, he was going to talk to Evan before he lost his cool and ended up arguing with Evan.

“Hey Luke, are you alright? You seemed pretty upset earlier, Babe, what’s wrong?” Evan inquired and wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist. Luke sighed and pulled Evan to the couch in their TV room. Luke sat down and pulled Evan onto his lap, Evan automatically curled into Luke.

Luke hugged Evan close to him before calmly stating, “Evan, you’ve been kind of distant the past few days and have been kind of grumpy. Tell me what’s wrong.“

Evan groaned. “Seriously? Nothing is wrong, I’ve just been busy and tired lately is all. So stop worrying and cuddle with me.” He buried his face into Luke’s chest and Luke started to feel frustrated.

“Why don’t you go to Tyler for cuddles, you two seemed really cutesy today. Or if Tyler doesn’t want to, you could try Brock, Brian, Marcel. Hell, you could even go to my best friend to see if he’ll cuddle with you! You’re just whoring yourself around like the village bicycle aren’t you?” Luke spat out, getting progressively louder with each sentence. Evan had pushed himself away from Luke and looked visibly hurt by the suggestion.

Evan was hurt and confused. “What are you talking about? Why would you say that? How could even come up with something like that?”

Luke threw his arms up in frustration, “Maybe I came up with that because you won’t talk to me! You’ll be nervous and look at your phone constantly and when I ask what’s wrong you either ignore me or tell me not to worry about it!”

“And what does that have to do with whoring myself around our friends? Huh?” Evan wasn’t yelling, he was calm and collected, which meant that if Luke wasn’t careful with what he said, Evan would shut down and reinforce walls he never had to have with Luke.

Luke was too angry to see Evan’s signs.

“It has to do with that you’re probably cheating on me! Either with some slut or you’re probably sucking some, if not all, of your friend’s dicks! And I’m tired of your sketchy motherfucker act, you’re always glancing at your phone, you never tell me who’s calling you and as of late I’ve noticed that you’ve been way too “friendly” to your friends.“

“Oh please! They’re your friends too, they’d never do that to you! And I’m not being sketchy!“ Evan set his phone down on the coffee table between them and pointed at it, “You’re always free to open my phone because I know you know the passcode for it.”

When Luke rolled his eyes but didn’t make a move to grab Evan’s phone Evan continued, “I never take calls in private unless you’re watching something on tv or you need peace and quiet. And I never expand on the calls because usually, it’s not important.“

Evan felt like he couldn’t breathe, his throat felt like it was closing up and he felt like throwing up. He started pacing to get rid of that feeling, why was Luke acting like such a dick? It was so unlike his cool and relaxed boyfriend. What Luke was saying to Evan fucking hurt and Evan was completely out of his depth.

Luke, completely unaware of Evan’s thoughts, forged on, “If it’s not important then do you always seem so stressed out?“

“Maybe it’s because it’s hard to keep track of who’s bitch I’m going to be every week. You know, since you already deduced that I’m cheating, but you know what? It’s really difficult to fly out to all these other fucking states to cheat on you with my friends, not to mention expensive, especially without you finding out about it sooner!“ Evan remarked and with his fists clenched he turned and went into his office and slammed the door.

Luke grit his teeth and resisted the urged to follow after Evan, they both needed space. Luke grabbed his keys and headed to Jon’s house without a moment’s notice. Evan heard the front door slam and Luke’s car pull out of the driveway and swallowed down the urge to call him.

What Evan did instead is edit and focused on not crying. He did nothing wrong and Luke accused him of cheating. Evan’s vision got blurry as tears started forming in his eyes, he shut his computer down and gathered everything he needed to have a night in for himself. He was going to watch sappy romcoms, Luke wouldn’t leave him, he was positive that they trusted each other more than this.

So he’ll wait. He’ll wait until Luke makes it back safe and sound.

Luke pulled into Jon’s driveway and barged through the door. Jon was in the kitchen brandishing a kitchen knife as a weapon. Once he saw that it was just Luke he relaxed and set it down before grinning at his best friend.

“Hey man, what’s up? Is Evan here with you? What brings you guys to mi casa?” Jon said. Luke felt his stomach drop and a flurry of butterflies that made him feel like throwing up took place.

“No. Evan isn’t with me. Jon, can I ask you a serious question?” Luke sat down at the breakfast bar.

Jonathan sat next to his childhood best friend and faced him dead on. “Are you okay? Did something happen to Evan?” Luke clenched his fist.

“You and Evan, you guys never, uh, you guys have never.. been together… right?” Luke hated himself as soon as he asked it. Just like when the accusation left his lips when he called Evan a whore, but he had to make sure.

Jonathan, had his eyebrows furrowed, “What do you mean?“ Jonathan looked at Luke and Luke could feel the temperature drop when Jonathan understood what he was asking.

“Are you asking me if Evan cheated on you with me? Are you implying that Evan would cheat on you?” Jonathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath.“What happened with you two? And why the fuck would you think that if Evan did cheat on you, which he won’t, would he cheat on you with me?”

Luke opened his mouth and started to explain that Evan had been distant lately. Grumpy and not really paying the usual attention to Luke or be as affectionate as Evan tended to be. Jonathan interrupted him before Luke finished.

“Maybe he’s a little stressed, you and I both know that Evan can easily get really stressed in no time. He hasn’t taken a break in ages!” He took a breath and placed his hand on Luke’s shoulder. “You know that Evan would never cheat on you. He really loves you and you know he’s too much of a nice, and loyal guy to even think of cheating on anyone. Much less the man who he looks at like he hung the moon and stars.”

Luke sighed as the gravity of his words to Evan settled on his shoulders. He looked Jonathan in the eyes and Jon couldn’t remember a time Luke had looked so heartbroken.

“Jon, I fucked up. I fucked up bad.”

Jon narrowed his eyes, “Luke, please tell me you didn’t start running your mouth and hurt him. ” Luke nodded slowly and Jon massaged his temple. “Luke I swear, you are one dumb motherfucker.”

Luke got up in frustration, muttering about how on Earth would he make it up to Evan. Jonathan sent Evan a quick text to ask of he was alright. He got one back almost immediately.

Is Luke with you? Did he make it okay? Tell him I’m sorry.’

Jon felt his heart clench, even mad Evan always worried about Luke. Jon showed Luke his message and Luke looked like he was ready to tear his own heart out.

“Jon I don’t deserve him. I called him a whore and accused him of sleeping around with his friends!” Luke covered his face and finally started to feel the weight of the situation. He got up to go to the door and go talk to Evan and apologize but Jon stopped him at the door.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going, man? Give him some space because you already fucked up and if I know Evan like I think I do, then I know that he’s worried sick but if he sees you in less than 12 hours he’s going to remember why he’s mad. I already texted him for you and told him you feel like shit.” Jon pushed Luke back down on the seat and finished making his dinner while muttering to himself, “Plus, he really doesn’t need any more stress.”

Luke at dinner at Jon’s but couldn’t stop thinking about Evan. Evan tended to skip meals if he was busy or upset and Luke wondered if he ate anything at all. When Jon asked him if he wanted to stay the night on the couch he declined the offer. He had to go home, he shouldn’t have left in the first place.

When Luke entered their home he was met with the soft white noise of the TV in the living room. He slowly made his way and saw Evan asleep on the couch, tear stains on his cheeks and hugging himself with his cell phone clutched in his hand. Evan looked so vulnerable and Luke felt like shit that he’s the one that made him feel that way.

He slowly lifted his boyfriend and carried him to their room, he carefully changed Evan’s clothes and set him on the bed. He kissed his forehead and took Evan’s place on the couch. He’ll make sure he apologizes to Evan in the morning, with some breakfast because he was right. Evan didn’t eat anything tonight, idiot.

The next morning Evan woke up in his bed, he didn’t remember falling asleep in their bed. Luke must be home. Evan sighed and started his morning routine, he was going to try and play it cool but for that to happen he had to wash away the hurt and tear streaks on his face.

Luke heard Evan enter the kitchen and turned around slowly trying to place a smile on his face but he was positive it was more of a grimace. “Goodmorning, Evan, I made waffles and bacon?”

Evan smiled at him and sat down at the kitchen table. They ate in silence and neither of them liked the gloom lingering above their heads. Evan had decided to at least try to make small talk.

“So how’s Jon? He texted me last night that you were at his place.” Evan continued to look at his plate.

Luke cleared his throat and chuckled nervously. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I uh- I should’ve told you before I left or called you to not wait up so you wouldn’t fall asleep on the couch like you did. I moved you to the bedroom so you wouldn’t get a back ache.”

Evan nodded. “Thank you.”

Silence fell between them once more.

Evan’s left hand was resting on the table and Luke took it in his own hand to get Evan’s attention. Evan bit his lip and looked into Luke’s eyes, feeling tears well up in the corners of his eyes.

“Evan, I am so sorry for everything that I said yesterday. I know you’d never cheat on me and I was such an asshole to you and I hate myself because I made you cry and worry about me. I love you and I’m so god damned sorry for treating you, the love of my life, like shit.” Luke squeezed Evan’s hands and hoped to god that his boyfriend forgave him.

Evan tensed his jaw and took in a slow breath before answering. “It really hurt. I don’t think I’ve ever truly given you a reason to think that I was cheating on you. If I did then I’m sorry for that.” 

Evan pulled his hand away from Luke’s, studiously ignoring the look of hurt. “Then not only did you just storm off without a word, but Jonathan was the one to let me know where you were. I was worried, Luke, and I’m still so upset with you. I’m just telling you this so know that while I still love you and I’ll do my best to not be the person that holds shit like this over your head, it will take me some time before I can completely forgive you.”

Luke nodded and opened his mouth but Evan cut him off. 

“Also, if it makes you feel better, I’ll tell you everything that’s bothering me when I get grumpy, no matter how stupid I may think the problem is.” 

Luke sighed and rubbed the back of his head, “So what now?”

Evan smiled and got up from the table, “Now, you come with me and we’ll go lay in bed and cuddle because I never did get my cuddles from yesterday. After that? We’ll see.”


End file.
